


Look What Came To Be

by Maluminspace



Series: Catch Me On A Flower [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: “Ash, can I ask you something?” Michael’s voice is a little apprehensive again, just like it was when he’d first arrived earlier. He shifts in his seat to fully face Ashton, his green eyes almost sparking with some emotion that Ashton can’t quite place.“Sure.” The older man smiles encouragingly, he doesn’t want his friend to be scared to ask him anything.Michael hesitates, stalling for a little time as he takes another sip of beer before meeting Ashton’s gaze again. When he speaks, his voice is calm but the expression on his face is still one of slight fear and apprehension. “How long have you been in love with Calum?”OrMichael and Calum make Ashton an offer he can't refuse





	Look What Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> So here's the second part of the mashlum I started a few days ago for Katy! It was only ever meant to have two parts but this took on a life of it's own so...
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from 'Butterfly' by Adore Delano

Ashton glances at the clock on his phone as the buzzer sounds in the hallway. He feels his brow furrow, _Calum must have forgotten his key_ is his only explanation running through his mind as they rarely receive any unannounced visitors. He shoves his phone pack into the pocket of his jeans and jogs into the hall, pressing the intercom button as soon as he reaches it. “Hey, you forget your key, Cal?” He asks.

Surprisingly, it’s Michael’s voice that answers. “I don’t have a key yet.” He giggles awkwardly. “I know Cal isn’t home yet but, can I come up?” He sounds a little out of breath and Ashton can hear the rain pounding down in the background.

“Sure...” Ashton replies, pressing the button that would open the front door of the building. “C’mon up.”

Michael mumbles a thank you before the intercom goes silent. Ashton’s confused as to why Michael’s here so early in the afternoon, Calum’s not due home for another hour or so at least. He busies himself tidying the living room a little and rinsing the glass he’d just used to try and forget the knot of dread in his stomach. Lately, Ashton had consciously avoided being around when Michael was over. He just felt as though he couldn’t look the younger man in the eye after what he’d done that night. A couple of weeks had passed since then but the guilt Ashton felt at having watched that intimate moment between two of his best friends still hadn’t faded. Before he has time to dwell on it too much, there’s a knock at the door. Ashton steadies his breathing as he makes his way down the hall to answer it. He opens it hesitantly although he’s determined to act casual. “Hi, Mike...” he begins but his words catch in his throat as he takes in the sight in front of him. Michael’s soaking wet. His pink hair sticking to his forehead as little droplets of water slip over his face, dripping from his long eyelashes and the end of his nose.

“I hope you don’t mind me dropping by before Cal’s home...” Michael offers, smiling a little. “I finished work early and it seemed silly to go all the way home just to come back here in an hour or so.”

Ashton nods mutely. Trying to force away the impure thoughts running through his mind. He steps aside so that Michael can enter the apartment. 

The younger man seems a little apprehensive as he steps inside, probably because Ashton’s yet to answer his question. “You don’t mind do you?” He asks again.

“Course not.” Ashton manages to smile. “I’ll just grab you a towel, you’re soaked!”

Michael smiles widely at the gesture, relaxing a little having finally been officially welcomed. “Thanks... I brought beer, as a thank you!” He calls after Ashton as the older man pads down the hallway to the towel cupboard.

“Awh, you didn’t have to do that.” Ashton replies, shooting a (probably much too fond) glance back at the man still standing his front doorway.

Michael blushes a little before dropping his gaze. He looks a little awkward and nervous. Ashton silently berates himself for making the poor guy feel either of those things. “Why don’t you, put them in the fridge?” He asks, turning his attention back to the pile neatly stacked towels in front of him. “Warm beer is no fun...” he adds with a forced laugh. _A bit like hanging out with you, you massive dork!_ a voice laughs evilly in the back of his mind.

Michael nods and finally closes the front door before kicking off his peeling converse and heading towards the kitchen. Ashton grabs a towel and follows his friend into the kitchen. Michael turns to face him as he closes the fridge. “Thanks, Ashton.” He smiles, still looking a little bashful. “Actually, would it be alright if i used your shower? It’s freezing outside...”

“Sure!” Ashton agrees with what he aims to be a nonchalant shrug. The thought of Michael in the shower is already weaselling it’s way into his mind and that’s not good. _thinking of Michael naked is not okay, Ashton!_ his conscience reminds him harshly _he’s Calum’s boyfriend, not yours!_. “Just throw your clothes into the laundry basket and I’ll wash them up for you later.”

Another shy but beautiful smile graces Michael’s face. “You don’t have to do that for me, I can wash them when I get home...”

Ashton cuts Michael off with a scoff and a wave of his large hand. “I have to put a load on later, anyway. Do you have some spare clothes or do you need me to lend you some?”

The pink in Michael’s cheeks deepens as he sakes his head. Ashton mentally kicks himself for asking such a stupid question. “I’ll just borrow some of Cal’s sweats, thanks though.” He offers Ashton one last shy smile before disappearing into the hallway.

Ashton slopes back to the living room and sinks onto the sofa, hiding his face in his hands. This is why he makes himself scarce when Michael is here, because he can’t be trusted not to be a stupid, creepy dork! Before he has chance to add to the list of reasons why he sucks, Ashton’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out only for his sinking feeling to worsen. The text message is from Calum and just seeing his roommate’s name displayed on his phone after having yet more naughty little thoughts about Michael made him feel a hundred times guiltier. The content of the message didn’t help either. ‘My fucking boss sprang a meeting on us last minute! I probably won’t be home for a few hours :( Michael should be there soon if he isn’t already, you guys should order pizza and save me some please xxx’

A defeated sigh escapes Ashton as he types out his reply. ‘Sorry man, I hope it doesn’t go on too long! Michael’s already here and of course we’ll order pizza and save you some x’ 

The voice in Ashton’s head is as dubious about the night ahead as the rest of him as it whispers. _It’s gonna be a long night, Ashy boy._

His suspicions seem to be correct a few minutes later when Michael returns from his shower wearing a pair of Calum’s loose grey sweats (Ashton’s horny brain is already working over time on how hot they look on Michael, hanging low on his hips, as well as the whole concept of Michael wearing Calum’s things) and an old band t-shirt that just so happens to be Ashton’s (he can only assume it had gotten mixed up with Calum’s laundry in the last load of washing). The voice in Ashton’s head starts a frantic loop of _fuck he looks so hot!_ he decides not to point this fact out to Michael. The last thing he wants is to make this more awkward.

“Did Cal, text you?” Michael asks, snapping Ashton out of his horny daze. “He messaged to say he’s gonna be late...”

Ashton forces his gaze away from Michael, focusing instead on the mundane quiz show on the tv, that had been on this whole time in the background. “Yeah.” He replies in what he hopes to god is a casual tone. “He said we should order pizza and save him some.”

Michael walks a little closer to the sofa, he’s still rubbing his soaking wet pink hair with the towel Ashton had handed him earlier. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“Mhm” Ashton hums, braving a glance up at the beautiful man, now standing a little awkwardly next to the sofa. “Do you care where we order from?”

Michael shakes his head “I’m good with any pizza, if I’m honest.” He laughs. He still sounds a little shy and reserved. 

If Ashton was thinking straight he’d find Michael’s behaviour strange. As far as he’s concerned the two of them are friends, they’ve hung out a fair bit, albeit never alone, but still enough that they should feel comfortable with each other. As it happens, he’s just trying very hard not to get hard, looking at a pretty guy who just happens to be wearing his t-shirt.

When Ashton doesn’t respond after an almost uncomfortable stretch of silence Michael speaks again, timidly. “Or I can just go and come back if you...”

“No...” Ashton dismisses with a kind smile. “I’d love for you to stay.”

Michael seems to beam at that and Ashton loves the way his friend’s smile blossoms as he suggests “I better go get those beers then...”

***

It turns out that Ashton had been worried for no reason. Once the beers had started flowing, the tension in the room had all but disappeared. They spent a couple of hours listening to and talking about music, one of Ashton’s favourite subjects. Michael had recommend some songs and bands which had turned out to be pretty good. By the time the pizza had arrived, the two of them had settled into a more than comfortable conversation, which was helping to make it easier for Ashton to suppress his attraction towards his friend. Even now, with Michael curled up next to him on the sofa, so close that his knees were pressing into Ashton’s thighs, the older man was still finding it surprisingly easy to focus on their fluid conversation, as long as he didn’t think too much about the way Michael looked in Ashton’s t-shirt.

“I never thought I’d get defeated!” Michael giggles, closing the lid of the extra large pizza he’d ordered.

Ashton laughs. “I told you you’d never finish it alone!” He taunts smugly, nudging his friend playfully in the shoulder. 

Michael rolls his eyes and grabs his own beer before sitting back in his seat. He runs a hand through his hair, having allowed it to dry naturally so it’d become fluffy and it’s pink colour means that it now somewhat resembles candy floss. A comfortable silence settles over them they listen to the music still playing in the background and sip their beers. As a new song starts, Ashton recognises it immediately as one of Calum’s all time favourites. He feels a smile spread onto his face as he remembers walking into the kitchen a few days ago. This song was playing and Calum was buttering his toast as he shook his curly head in time to the music before sliding along the tiles in his socks to pour his coffee.

“Ash, can I ask you something?” Michael’s voice is a little apprehensive again, just like it was when he’d first arrived earlier. He shifts in his seat to fully face Ashton, his green eyes almost sparking with some emotion that Ashton can’t quite place.

“Sure.” The older man smiles encouragingly, he doesn’t want his friend to be scared to ask him anything.

Michael hesitates, stalling for a little time as he takes another sip of beer before meeting Ashton’s gaze again. When he speaks, his voice is calm but the expression on his face is still one of slight fear and apprehension. “How long have you been in love with Calum?”

The room seems to close in on Ashton, it’s suddenly much too small and hot with nowhere near enough air. His head almost spins with the emotional blow that the question landed straight his gut. He has no idea what body language or facial expression he’s displaying but whatever they are they seem to cause Michael some concern. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, it was nosy and stupid of me. I’m sorry!” He hurries to take Ashton’s beer from him and rests a steady hand on the older man’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have just thrown that at you...” He babbles.

Ashton takes a steadying breath and finally regains the courage to meet Michael’s gaze again. It’s pointless lying, his reaction to the question betrayed the truth as clearly as if he’d screamed ‘I’ve been in love with him since the day we met’ at the top of his lungs. He knows this because the green eyes staring back at him are starting to fill with tears and the beautiful face around them is paler than usual. “I’d never... he’s with you and... doesn’t matter.” Ashton stutters as he shakily gets to his feet and makes his way out of the living room into the hallway. There doesn’t seem to be any more air out here either. He’s vaguely aware of Michael calling his name and of the front door opening and closing but he can’t focus on either of those things right now. All that Ashton can think of is getting to his room and closing the door on this whole situation. Concentrating of forcing air in to his panicked lungs, Ashton stumbles into his room, allowing his door to swing shut behind him before flopping down on his bed. He rests his back against the wall and pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face. That voice in his head has started up again _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Ashton’s not sure how long he sits there, curled up tightly, wishing that the ground would open up swallow him whole. All that he knows is that at some point his bedroom door opens and a soft weight shuffles onto the bed next to him.

“Mike told me what happened.” Calum says quietly. His voice is as soft and kind as it always is.

Ashton lifts his head to look at his roommate. Calum’s sort of backlit by the light from the hallway, making it difficult for Ashton to make out his facial expression. “I’m so sorry...” he whimpers. “I’d never do anything to ruin what you have with Michael, I promise!”

The tiniest smile tugs at the corners of Calum’s lips, he lifts a hand to cup one of Ashton’s cheeks gently. “I know, Ashy.” He whispers. “That’s not what Michael was trying to suggest at all, he has no tact or grace.” A small laugh escapes him and confusion adds itself to the ever growing list of emotions running through Ashton. “I’m gonna try a different way, okay?”

Ashton nods although he hasn’t got the slightest idea of what he’s agreeing to. He focusses on the feel of Calum’s fingers on his cheek, it seems to ground him.

“I’m not sure where to start but...” Calum sighs shakily. He’s nervous, that much Ashton’s sure of, he can tell by the way he drops his gaze and the way his fingers start to tremble against Ashton’s skin. “I’ve been trying to think of a way of finding out your feelings before I spill my heart out to you but I was too subtle.” He shrugs sadly. “Then Michael tried the straight forward approach and that just freaked you out.”

Ashton’s brain is fuzzy and he can’t even begin to put the pieces of this puzzle together yet, but he hates seeing Calum look so frightened. He gently places his hand over Calum’s, pressing it closer to his cheek. “What are you trying to ask me, Cal?” He whispers.

There’s a long silent pause, during which time seems to stand completely still. “Whether you like me, I guess.” Calum replies finally, “as more than a friend I mean.” He lifts his face to meet Ashton’s gaze again, their faces are so close that the older man can almost feel Calum’s breath on his lips.

“I think you know the answer to that.” Ashton replies, his voice so low that he’s worried Calum wouldn’t hear it.

The tiny, apprehensive smile is back on Calum’s heavily shadowed face. “I think I’ve been in love with you from the moment you stumbled through the doorway and dropped that box on your foot.” He chuckles with the hint of a sniffle as though he’s tearing up. 

Ashton cringes at the memory. He hates that his first impression was one of clumsiness. He’s pretty glad that it’s so dark in his room because he’s sure his face resembles a tomato right now. It’s a second before the gravity of the situation fully hits him. _Calum just said he loves you!_ the voice in his head screams _kiss him you idiot! Kiss him!_ Ashton’s lips twitch closer to Calum’s, he wants to kiss him so badly but his conscience won’t allow it. “I’ve always been too much of a coward to tell you that I’ve loved you since then too.” 

Calum’s hand finally steadies beneath Ashton’s as he closes the gap between them. Pressing his lips to Ashton’s with a sort of quiet desperation.

It takes every ounce of self control Ashton has to pull away. “We can’t.” He whispers. “What about Michael?”

Calum opens his mouth to reply but it’s Michael’s voice that says “well, I kinda hoped, you could learn to love me too, Ashton.”

Ashton’s face snaps towards the doorway. He’d been so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t noticed Michael appear in the doorway. He pulls away from calum instinctively, scared of hurting Michael’s feelings. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t...” He begins before Michael’s words really sink in. “Wait, what?” He asks, stunned by the statement.

Michael scratches the back of his neck nervously, slouching in the doorway awkwardly. “I mean, I really like you and I know Calum does.”

A chuckle from Calum beaks the tension as the curly haired man gets to his feet and crosses the room to wrap an arm around Michael. “You’re the most awkward human being alive, Michael.” He states fondly, leading him into the room and gesturing for him to sit on the bed. “And you’re no better, Irwin.” Calum smirks, turning his attention back to Ashton as he takes his previous position on the bed.

Every possible emotion seems to whirl through Ashton as his slow brain tries to piece things together. His confusion must show because Michael reaches out to place a tender hand on his foot as Calum shuffles closer to put an arm around Ashton’s shoulders. “I’m just gonna say it, okay?” Calum announces, he sounds more confident now, like he’s ready to end all of the confusion. “I love you Ashton, I have done for a long time but for one reason or another neither of us pursued it. I still loved you even when I met Michael at the bar when I was out with my work friends.” He spares Michael a fond glance before returning to his explanation. “He made it so easy to fall in love with him and I know you’d agree with me Ash.” He adds “I see the way look at him and the awkward way you avoid staring at him for too long, the same way you do with me.”

Ashton’s cheeks heat up again. He realises very quickly that it’s not just due to embarrassment though, he’s also angry. “Is this some sort of joke or cruel ‘what might have been’ talk, because I think I’m done with it...” He shuffles away from Calum, enough to create an empty strip of bed between them.

A hurt expression flickers across Calum’s face. “That’s not what this is, Ash.” He whispers. Tentatively reaching across the mattress to touch the back of Ashton’s hand with the tips of his fingers. “We’re trying to confess our feelings here.”

Ashton snatches his hand away from Calum’s, trying not focus on the tingling sensation that the touch has left behind. “What’s the point?” Has asks, a slight edge to his voice now. “You two have each other now, so what’s the point to all of this?”

Michael nervously crawls up onto the bed, settling down in front of Ashton, staring at him almost fearfully across the older man’s knees that are still pressed tightly against his chest. “Because it’s not just Calum that wants you.” He answers, placing a trembling hand on Ashton’s leg. 

_Okay, this is definitely a sick joke! Throw them out!_ The voice in Ashton’s head orders, but he can’t bring himself to do it. There’s a genuinely fearful look on Michael’s face as though he’s really putting himself out there. Ashton wants to believe that he’s serious, he wants to believe it more than anything but the risk he’d be taking if he went along with all of this would be too huge. “I don’t understand why you’re doing this.” Ashton says, finally forcing words out of his dry mouth. “You have each other...”

Michael nods, glancing over at Calum as though silently asking for encouragement. The youngest man gives it to him in the form a smile and a gentle nod. This is seemingly enough as Michael snaps his gaze back to Ashton. “We do...” He smiles fondly. “We love each other a lot, but we both have feelings for you as well.”

“I know we’ve gone about this all the wrong way.” Calum interrupts, sliding a little closer to Ashton again. “But what we’re basically trying to say is, we’d like to see if this...” He waves a hand around gesturing at all three of them in turn. “Could work with all three of us.”

Ashton can’t bring himself to believe his roommate. This all seems too good to be true and he can’t convince himself that it’s not just a really cruel joke. “I don’t understand what you want from me.” He admits, looking from Calum’s face back to Michael’s. “Is this just part of some sexual fantasy or something?”

Both look almost panicked as they yell “no!” in perfect unison. But it’s Calum that offers a further explanation. “I’d never risk our friendship for anything like that, Ash...” he places a hand on Ashton’s shoulder. “You mean too much to me, I’d never gamble it all away for just sex.”

“I guess you could say, this is us asking if you wanna date us?” Michael offers, his eyes still sparkling with apprehension.

Despite the voice in his chanting that he’s a fool if he falls for this, his heart is screaming with joy. He lifts a hand, touching Michael’s cheek gently with this fingertips. “You mean it?” He asks timidly, searching Michael’s face for any hint that he might be lying. The younger man nods his answer before placing the tiniest kiss to the pad of Ashton’s thumb.

“We mean it.” Calum confirms, cuddling in closer now that Ashton’s anger had faded away. “We know that it might not be easy but...” he cups Ashton’s face with one large hand and turns it towards him until their eyes meet. It hits Ashton in that moment, just how different Michael and Calum are, both in looks and personality. Michael is all pale skin, green eyes and bright hair but he’s also kind of shy and nervous, despite his loud exterior. Whereas Calum is the text book definition of tall dark and handsome, with his caramel coloured skin, jet black curls and deep brown eyes. He also has a quiet sort of air of confidence and a love of being in control that was just about as opposite to Michael as Ashton could imagine. But somehow they just work, they’re perfect together and Ashton just can’t understand why they’d ever want change what they have, especially by adding him into it. “Fuck, Ash...” Calum sighs as though he can read Ashton’s thoughts. “You’re such an amazing person, you’re beautiful, you’re kind, you’re fun and I just...” He leans in, resting his forehead against Ashton’s. “I know we can all be _so good_ together.”

“Do you think you could give us a shot, Ash?” Michael asks. 

Ashton doesn’t want to break the physical contact he has with Calum but he needs Michael closer too. He slides the fingers that were on Michael’s cheek into his hair and urges his face closer to his and Calum’s. “Yeah...” he replies shakily. “Yeah I really think I can.”

Michael let’s out a happy little squeak and kisses Ashton’s cheek. “We won’t disappoint you!” He promises.

Ashton allows himself to smile properly for the first time in what seems like hours as he leans back to look at both Michael and Calum together. He watches them share a brief kiss before Michael turns to him expectantly. Ashton knows he should be nervous, perhaps even scared but he’s not. He leans in to kiss Michael gently, stroking his pink hair with his finger tips as their lips work together seamlessly. As he pulls back, Calum captures his lips in an equally beautiful kiss.

“This calls for more pizza!” Michael exclaims, before crawling off the bed like an excited puppy that’s just been promised a treat.

Calum rolls his eyes as he pulls away from the kiss. “He’s a dork but you’ll learn to love him.” He giggles, every word dripping with a deep affection.

“I’m pretty sure I already do.” Ashton smiles fondly as Calum climbs off of the bed and offers a hand to help Ashton up. The older man takes it, feeling for the first time in a long time, like he wasn’t lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah you'll probably be getting a third part to this at some point and it'll probably be smutty...
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, they make me so happy!


End file.
